A vehicle may include an object detecting system that detects objects proximate to the vehicle with one or more sensors. For example, if the vehicle is approaching an object or the object is approaching the vehicle, the sensors of the vehicle may detect the changing distance between the vehicle and the object, and the vehicle may alert a driver based on the changing distance. However, it is difficult to predict a trajectory of an object accurately without having information about the object.
Accordingly, a need exists for vehicle systems that classify an object proximate to the vehicle into an object classification and predict a trajectory of the object based on a behavior of the object determined from a model corresponding to the object classification.